Little Einsteins: The Movie/Transcript
(Opening logos with orchestra recording in background) Walt Disney Pictures presents, in association with ITV Studios America and Baby Einstein a Lee Unkrich and Eric Weiner film Little Einsteins: The Movie 2020 Opening Credits Disney presents In association with The Baby Einstein Company A Disney/Baby Einstein Production Leo: (Clear Throats) Now, where to begin? How 'bout, "Once upon a time"? (Winnie the Pooh Starting a Theme Music when Leo Press Stop on the Remote with the Theme) Leo: How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Let's do somethin' else. I got it, I got it, here we go. Here's how to open a movie! (The Lion King Starting a Theme with (Low Pitched) will Stop the Theme) Leo: No, I don't think so. It sounds too familiar. Doesn't it, to you? Oh, no, no, no, not the book. How many have seen "opening the book" before? (Screeching a Tire) Leo: Close the book. We're not doing that. I think we should do something a little different. Here's what we're gonna do. When she goes to the hospital things a birthing of with the Leo. In the Hospital/Birth of Leo Leo and Annie's Mom: Well, I think you did do it then. Annie: Yes, but I did in the car with Ball Pool. Leo and Annie's Mom: I Know, I've driven in the hospital was born of Leo how many. Usually is 'bout now "I did do it." Annie: But it was Really Much. Leo and Annie's Mom: Because kids in your did already said it enough? Computer Announcer: Umm? If you goes to the hostpital please read for 5 Seconds. Leo and Annie's Mom: I followed your case a little baby, you being a little girl and all. Annie: Now I was being a "Little Girl"? Leo and Annie's Mom: Yep. Came up to school to be a house people in the road. Always wanted to work a murder case, like that about doing you got yourself mixed up in, with all more babies. A real birth, that is. Well, the whole family used to be regulars at your folks' toystore right it downtown. Still there? Annie: Sure is. Leo and Annie's Mom: Good. Computer Announcer: Excuse Me We're Almost to the Hospital in There Yet? Annie: Any of that seem important to you? Leo and Annie's Mom: All of it, but box never closed up. Sit in this seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy. I got a neptune up at USA, you teach there long? Annie: Going on my last year. Leo and Annie's Mom: You meet your daddy in there? You wanna know how I see it? Annie: Not really. Leo and Annie's Mom: Well too late, it's my car. You might have the right to medium silent, but it mean I gotta be. The lifeguard, could be you just floated the right suit. Annie: Hmm? Computer Announcer: Well, you made this almost there the whole time. Leo and Annie's Mom: You'll have to learn to stop dancing about things you can Swim. I'm driving this hospital, h-he was the right way. He would stop going for walked how he did do it. He was on the Way. soft the bed of smart kids skunks, and he's just walking back there, says it was him. Cute and Adorable all Kids, right where you're sitting. Computer Announcer: Also He's Coming Through in the Hospit--- (Leo and Annie's Mom is Turn Off the Computer) Leo and Annie's Mom: Then before long he starts walking the back of the animal, li-like a furry skunk on an animal. And I tell him he's gotta start, that that's in animal zoo, and I'll be focus to nap him otherwise. So he starts, and having fun all his animals, he starts squeaking in for his squeak squeak. "Squeak Squeak, it's all a big spray! It was me!" Annie: But I love a "Skunk". Is so cute as an adorable. Leo and Annie's Mom: Adorable? They caught the skunk with squeaky in it! is Wild Animal so cute her animal came through the summer! He sits in my car squeaking skunk and mouse that it was him! I think he actually believed it himself. It goes to show, people will up and go out when they believe it so cute. Oh, I got another good one for ya. This one's a little mice cute walking and a adorable funny if I do say so. This other Annie: There it is. in the Hospital! Annie With The Dream of Bambi Bambi the Deer: Flower? Flower the Skunk: lt's pretty. Pretty. Flower. Me? Thumper the Bunny Rabbit: That's not a flower. - He's a little... Flower the Skunk: That's all right. He can call me a flower if he wants to. l don't mind. Bambi the Deer: Pretty. Pretty flower. Annie: Boy. Talk About Your Luckey Deer. I'd Give Anything if Only I Could Become a Real Live Flower the Skunk Like That Bambi. (Gasps) Flower the Skunk: Is That What You Wish for Above All Other Things To Do Annie. Annie: Oh Yes Flower the Skunk! Being a Real Live Flower the Skunk is the Most Important Thing in the Whole Wide World to Me. Flower the Skunk: Close Your Eyes Very Tightly Annie the Skunk and Wish For it All Your Heart. Annie: I Wish I Was a Skunk. (Smells) Annie: I Wish I Was a Skunk! (Flower the Skunk Holding a Flower to Bang on Annie's Head) Annie: I WISH I WAS A...... (Flower the Skunk Holding a Flower to Hits on Annie's Head) Annie: OW! You're Hurtin' Me, Flower the Skunk Flower the Skunk: I AIN'T NO FLOWER! Leo and Annie's Dad: And it's Time to Get up! Annie: Sorry Daddy, It's Just That I Was Having The Most Wonderful Dream. Leo and Annie's Dad: Annie You With Dreaming. It's Not Enough Like a Dream At All! No! You Know What. Your Mommy is Birthing of Leo! I been seeing before is all of the time. Young Leo: (Yawning) I think is coming to the california. Is only going to be there. i'm 4 years old. Leo and Annie's Mom: Leo, You're too little to work on california. Leo and Annie's Dad: Who asked you, you're young? June: You're still in bed, Come on, Get up, You don't want to be late for the "Running Race", Do you? Annie: What's ruins? I've got to take care of my baby of leo. Now leo is going to be running race. Come on, Let's go! Leo and Annie's Dad: Pants? Annie: Check! Leo and Annie's Mom: Shirt? Annie: Check! Leo and Annie's Dad: Your baby? Annie: Perfect! Leo and Annie's Mom: Breakfast? Annie: Yummy! Leo and Annie's Mom: Ready? Leo and Annie's Dad: Ready? Annie: The Running Race, Here I Come! (Crowd cheering) The Running Race Announcer: Ladies and gentelmen, Boys and girls. We is a first, running a run racers, Annie: Are you ready, Leo? Young Leo: I'm ready! The Running Race Announcer: Okay everybody and everyone, Here's running race, running running of boys racer, Young Leo: That's me! The Running Race Announcer: Beforming of use young what new to this, Ladies and gentlemen, Boys and girls, This Young Leo! (gun shooting) Annie: Run Leo, Run! (Young Leo running fast) (Young Leo giggling) Young Quincy: I don't know what's new the running race. June: Now, I think it should a something a little different. Young Quincy: Maybe should of wasn't me, (sighs) (Young Leo running faster, blinking eyes, running fastest, jump through the winner and Leo growing up) (crowd gasps) Leo: Winner! (crowd cheering) Leo: Thank you! Thank you very much, I mean until thursday. Try the field. (laughing) (take a bow) Quincy: Well, well, well, that was a russeling field. June: You know now just to new Quincy, A course I like to best. (June and Quincy laughing) News Reporter (News starting) News Reporter: Breaking News. A little einstein must be taking to of us of teamworks. Leo is got a mission. And his takes something away. June Oh, no! (whistles) Annie: Hey! Give that back! June: Wait! Quincy: That's not yours. Leo: Stop! Annie: Don't worry, Little Red Train. We'll help you catch Big Jet. News Reporter: And these balloons will flew it away. Annie: Oh, no! My balloons! June: What a disaster! Quincy: What do we do? Annie: We can get my balloons back, Right, Leo? Leo: Sure we can. Follow me, team! We've got a mission. (Leo looking on a camera) Leo: We have a great big balloons. News Reporter: But caterpillar is drop something. Annie: Look, look, look. Little Caterpillar fell off the truck. Oh, no. Wait! You dropped one! Little Caterpillar, are you okay? Look at him go. Inch, inch, inch. He's trying make it to the Musical Tree of Many Colors. June: What determination. Inch by inch. Quincy: Keep going! Annie: Way to go! Leo: You can do it, Little Caterpillar. Quincy: Uh, guys, I think it's gonna take him a long time to get to that tree. Leo: You're right, Quincy. We've got to help him. sounding Leo: That's right, Rocket. We've got a mission. We've got to get Little Caterpillar to the Musical Tree of Many Colors. Annie: So he can get his brand-new outfit. Come on, Little Caterpillar, You're coming with us. Leo: To Rocket! News Reporter: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoy. Cameras on the behind, News Reporter (low voice): the camera is going to be shutting off. "Little Einsteins Theme Song"/Main Titles Little Einsteins Theme Song Movie Logo in Background ten years later Little Einsteins: The Movie Annie: ♪ We're going on a trip In our favorite rocket ship ♪ All: ♪ Zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins! ♪ Leo: ♪ Climb aboard ♪ Quincy and Annie: ♪ Get ready to explore! ♪ All: ♪ There's so much to find, Little Einsteins We're going on a mission ♪ Leo: ♪ Start the countdown! ♪ All: ♪ Five, four, three, two, one! Everyone to Rocket ♪ Leo: ♪ Rev it up now! ♪ All: ♪ Vrooooom! ♪ Leo: ♪ We're going on a trip ♪ All: ♪ In our favorite rocket ship Zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins! ♪ Leo: ♪ Climb aboard ♪ All: ♪ Get ready to explore! There's so much to find, ♪ Quincy: ♪ Little Einsteins! ♪ Annie: ♪ Come on! ♪ Leo: ♪ Let's go! ♪ June: ♪ Little Einsteins! ♪ All: ♪ We need you, Little Einsteins, yeah! ♪ Leo is Heart Beating Leo: Uh oh! Annie: What's the matter Leo. Leo: Is that with heart beating around there? Annie: Over there on your chest. Why? (Annie Looking on in Leo's Heart with X-Ray) Leo: Oh! That was afraid of that. My Heart is Getting Hurt. I hate Heart is Hurting. Annie: Why Leo? Leo: Because were getting all reddish The temperature goes up. When the temperature goes up I start to Crying. When I start to Crying I feeling vey sad. Annie: Then You've Got to Go Somplace you'll never being Crying. Leo: The only place I'd never cry is California. Annie: Then we got to get you there. Quincy: Yeah! we'll take you downtown to the inside riders. June: And put you on a Rocket. Leo: Great! I always want to see the Town. Let's Make of Party Out of it. Let's Have a Ride! June: California is the only state in the US where it simply isn't possible to cry! (All cheering) (Leo is Turning on of Rocket Gonna Be Alive) Leo: I Love You Mommy! I Love You Daddy! Annie: Me Too! Leo and Annie's Mom: I Love You Annie! Leo and Annie's Dad: I Love You Leo! Goodbye son! June: I Love You Mommy! I Love You Daddy! I'll see you tomorrow! June's Mom: I Love You June! June's Dad: I Love You June! Good luck! Quincy: I Love You Mommy! I Love You Daddy! Quincy's Mom: I Love You Quincy! Quincy's Dad: I Love You Quincy! June: What did you think! I need it myself! Annie: (Giggling) Oh June! It's Perfect! June: Well, flower around! Annie: Oh! Um... June: There flower girl. Good luck. Annie: (Giggling) You too June! Leo: You better get ready! Annie: Oh! Leaving Home Leo and Annie's Mom: Well, I hope you find what you're looking for, honey. Ooh. Ooh, I love you. Mmm! Leo: I love you, Mom. Leo and Annie's Mom: My Baby Boy. Oh, My Baby Boy. Mmm. Mmm! Leo: I'll be OK. Leo and Annie's Mom: Oh, I know you will. You will. Be careful! Leo: I will. Leo and Annie's Mom: Don't talk to strangers! Leo: I know, Mom! Mom, I'm not a kid anymore! Leo and Annie's Mom: Remember, wash behind your ears! Never go swimming without a buddy! Leo: Got it. Oy. What? What?! Good-bye, Mom. "We've Got A Mission" All: ♪ We've Got a Mission! ♪ We've Got a Mission! ♪ We've Got a Mission! ♪ We've Got a Mission! ♪ We've Got a Mission! ♪ We've Got a Mission! ♪ We've Got a Mission! ♪ We've Got a Mission! ♪ We've Got a Mission! ♪ We've Got a Mission! ♪ (Leo, June, Quincy and Annie Climbing Up to the Rocket) Leo: Buckle Up! (Putting the Seat Belt On) Leo: It's Showtime! Flying in the Rocket Leo: Time to Have a Fun to Start to Flying in the Rocket. (Leo Pressing the Button of Flying) (Together Seat Belt Off) (Leo, June, Quincy and Annie is Start to Fly) (♪ On the Beautiful Blue Danube ♪) Annie: Hey! What is Happening to Me! Leo: I Told You Guys! That's What Happened! Quincy: Where Are We? Annie: It Turns On is Floating Like a Balloon. June: This is Also Like I'm a Mermaid Starting to Swim, or Float? Leo: Oh My Gosh. I'm Turned Upside Down. (Leo Fall Off with Glasses and Put it Back on) Leo: Whoa. I Just Hold My Glasses. Annie: Ah. This is So Much Fun! Leo: Yeah. Oh! It's Time to Turn it Off. (Leo Pressing Turning Off) Annie: This is Kinda Mistake. Together: Whoa! June: Ow! Leo: Oh My Goodness! Guys, Are You Okay! Quincy: Yes. June: I'm Okay. Annie: Very Much. Meets Tigger and Winnie the Pooh/Little Einsteins Sleepover Little Einsteins: (Snoring and Sleeping) Tigger and Pooh: ♪ The wonderful thing about Tiggers Is Tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one! I'm... the only one! ♪ Pooh: Well done, Tigger! I've got to get the only one day! I've got to get the only one! Tigger: I don't know is why will important to you? Pooh: I just make me feel better. (gasps). Oh no! It's a little girl hair. Tigger: That is not a little girl hair. Pooh: Well you go then check it out! What is it?! Tigger: That is not a little girl hair is a furry rabbit! Pooh: It looks a girl. Tigger: Tut, tut, tut, Take it close please? Excuse me? (sighs). Alright, Let me see what to we got here? (Holding on Annie's arm and see what was got here) Is a girl! Must be a human girl! Pooh: Hey! Hey, Tigger! Wait, wait, wait! It's okay! Is a girl! Tigger: She's a human! Pooh: Okay, Tigger, Uh, uh, I was doing this, and I uh..uh....I was doing dancing for this?! Tigger: Y'know can here me, It was squealing of the body of pinky tails. Pooh: By the way with the big n'strong, Like that. Tigger: I've got an only one beaside's hear me now! Well I was looking a "Tigger Family Tree" and that was made bad idea's. Pooh: Well then, Can we keep'n now?! Tigger: Yes! Of course we can keep'n now! Pooh: Ohhh! Hmhmhmmmm! (giggles) Tigger: Thank gosh! What was a made for this operation? Brrrrrr Street Annie: Oh, So Where to Now, June? June: Squeak, Squeak, Squeak, Squeak, Thataway. Quincy: Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, No, Thataway. Leo: Hey, Kids, I Think We're Lost. Together: Whoa! Quincy: Kids, Let's Go Find Out Where We Are. Oh! Brrrrrr Street. I Wonder Why They Call it "Brrrrrr Street?" Together: Brrrrrr, Don't Know. Ha-Ha. (Wind Howling) Together: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. (Wind Gusts) Quincy: So That's Why They Call it "Brrrrrr Street." Annie: Oh, I Don't Think This is the Way. I Think We Better Head Back to Home. At Least We Know How to Get There. June: I'm Getting Worried We Won't Find Music in Time for Instrument's. Quincy: Me Too. Leo: Me Three. Annie: Me Four. But I Think We Better Head Back to Home, Who Knows? Musical Intrument's Might Have Gone There. June: And It's Warm There. Leo: We Need You After Go into the Boat Club Then Finding Musical Intrument's, Okay? Leo and Quincy in the Boat-Club with Hose Water of Inflation with Annie and June Leo: Goodness it's hecking cold out here. I don't think you want to know the answer Quincy: but probably don't know. Leo: It's 2:00 AM I mean I running it up it's motion like summer. So it's not that bad. Yes all right. I mean I feel like he's going to come that's gonna be really late to really. Quincy: Just making apparently that he's coming over. Leo That would be messed up. I guess. I mean It's kind of water inflation. Quincy: It's like to be awesome for you to come over my house Leo: to see kid over Bird and stuff they're saying he could come any night so we might need to be out your every night. Quincy: I can do this everyone. well you don't I do it to my sister. Leo: Okay. you don't have to Quincy: be I don't think Leo: I mean he might. Quincy: know he going to touch me damages that club and is inflation. Leo: All right how about we just say what you're doing your juice working store or you can go it's probably mine reflecting. well we've got some water inflations here we use most of them because we're doing test water gun out here we kind of water the inflation that which things we got hose we got some news what do you see something? You forgot? flashlight. they're not be like a hecking boat-club. is my bike i'd swear it's not legend to be out. I'm gonna turn this lamp off. if he's stupid enough to come literally the next night after you turn that heckin' water i would be surprised. I don't see how many of you how many of you have the right. Leo (whispering): how many juice did you have tonight.I already saw you drink three today Leo: you're seeing stuff I mean these goggles we have our aren't exactly clear what you took yours off. I thought my glasses and my goggles. you see. I'm a cute really. I don't see animals. and my goggle's got some on it. we might as well just sleep out in the boat club are you cool with that? Leo (whispering): you probably sleeping in that one. folks buster. I can't be sure it's not an animal you saw lights. Oh Come on. I don't see a thing. Quincy (whispering): you buy things in there. Leo (whispering): he doesn't he see our fake light though over there. for a trap little kid where we where that's all i see i see him i don't think i got the flashlight tell me to get down you go back to your head right here where'd you go where'd you go I think he's about the light up. (Annie and June are Sneaking Around of Dark in Outside) Leo (whispering): you see where my song crossover. why is he going past it? How does he do it? I can still see your around us. I don't like this at all. shoot we're not ready we don't have enough inflations. Holy cow she's walkin' we should come now we should get out now he's right over here with him why? all right all right i mean both we have a hose we should get me around. I don't get it what's this plan oh I know he's probably got his flashlight with water gun him is trying to get completing hecking kids. my girl's. ok ok yeah yeah you may need to turn it on for me. my hands are hecking freezing. Leo: Holy shoot! (Annie and June Plays Shoot the Water Gun in Outside on the Fence) Leo: Hooooooly Shoot! Quincy: who do you two three. Leo: oh yeah! Do do it do it do it. WE GOT YOU GIRL'S!!! Yeah yeah yeah turn it on turn it on turn it hose turn it hose give me that give me that I'll take it I'll take it. Yeah Yeah That's Right Get it Drink. Big Sister's scared now oh what's wrong baby (Annie and June Hose in the Mouth is Turn Into a Floating Inflation) Leo: All direct drink we got you now girl's. you should start the drink them on Outside. Go around Go around Get him Get him Get him. Got a Bean Got a Bean!!! Oh yeah do it do it. Darn oh you missed (Leo Giggles) Oh yeah. Aww Big Kittens. Aww. So adorable. "Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick" ♪ In the deserts of Sudan And the gardens of Japan From Milan to Yucatan Every woman, every man ♪ ♪ Hit me with your rhythm stick. Hit me! Hit me! Je t'adore, ich liebe dich, Hit me! hit me! hit me! Hit me with your rhythm stick. Hit me slowly, hit me quick. Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! ♪ ♪ In the wilds of Borneo And the vineyards of Bordeaux Eskimo, Arapaho Move their body to and fro. ♪ ♪ Hit me with your rhythm stick. Hit me! Hit me! Das ist gut! C'est fantastique! Hit me! hit me! hit me! Hit me with your rhythm stick. It's nice to be a lunatic. Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! ♪ ♪ Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! In the dock of Tiger Bay On the road to Mandalay From Bombay to Santa Fe Over hills and far away ♪ ♪ Hit me with your rhythm stick. Hit me! Hit me! C'est si bon, mm? Ist es nicht? Hit me! hit me! hit me! Hit me with your rhythm stick. Two fat persons, click, click, click. Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! ♪ ♪ Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! Ow! Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! hit me! ♪ ♪ Hit me x 5 ♪ June: (drinking) It's so juicy! huh? (stomach growth) (gasps) Uh-oh! (inflating growth) Rafiki: Aww, that's a cute toot, June. (Annie was picking a new outfit of Ballerina) ♪ Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! ♪ Annie Dressed Up Like a Ballerina June: Where's Annie? That Kids is on the Move but we don't do something soon with... Annie: Sorry I'm Late Kids. I was Picking the new Outfit. June: Annie Why did you wearing like a Ballerina. Leo: Y-You're not wearing.. You're wearing.. I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! (Leo Humming in Bathroom) Annie: You Like it? Ballerina Cute. Quincy: "Groovy" I can see Annie's W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Weighing on Flower! I'm Gonna Go to Quick Shower. (Quincy Sings Do-Do-Do in Shower) June: Annie. You're Wearing Ballerina. Annie: You Know if You Wearing Ballerina How Could You Living for your Girl's In the Warming June! What are you Doing. June: I... I'll Be My Room With A Door-O-Locked. Annie: Excuse you? (June Whistling in Room) June: (with sheer disgust) What is she thinking, dressing up like ballerina? Annie: How could you try... The Butterfly! (Butterfly Squeaking) Porcupine: Y'know, is something's different about Annie. Aardvark: You think, SHE'S WEARING A DRESS!!!! The Magic Color Potion Fun Leo: (Exclaiming) Annie: Leo, no! (Leo drinking a potion) Annie: Leo! Leo: Ah. Annie: Please tell me those aren't poisonous. June: They're not. They just... Leo: (Yodelling) Annie: Leo? (Leo drinking a pink potion) Opera Leo: (Singing Opera) Annie: (Laughs) (Leo drinking a green potion) Deep Leo (In Gruff Male Voice): Delicious! Annie: Leo! Deep Leo: Well, hello, annie. Don't you look lovely today. And you. Aren't you the most fabulous thing and been ever saw? Annie: How long will this last? June: Nowhere near long enough. Deep Leo: (Leo Laughing) Deep Leo (In Gruff Voice): And don't think I forgot about you, baby. (Laughs) Meets the Lifeguard Rob the lifeguard: (Laughs) Look it that is on the hold it little einstein. Annie: Hey. Rob the lifeguard: Hola. June: Hey. Rob the lifeguard: Hola. June and Annie: Hey. Rob the lifeguard: Hola. I was having a boat ride of fun. and I was having a Pool standler. June: It's you. Rob. It's so Exhausted. Annie: Yeah June. Hey Rob. Rob the lifeguard: Sí? Annie: See What! Rob the lifeguard: Sí qué? June: See What! Rob the lifeguard: Sí? Annie: Rob, Did you say see? Rob the lifeguard: Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Annie. "Sí" means "Yes". Annie: Yes, Yes What? June: Well you said Sea. like an ocean. Rob the lifeguard: What? No kids. I was having a diffrerent in my language. June: "Sí?" It's always happening. Annie: Sometimes. June and Annie Starts to Float Timon: What do you think now, Guys? Tigger: Hoo hoo, Well, We love to see them tested out. Rob the Lifeguard: Girls, did you see it you're wearing this float suit. Annie: Hey. June: Does that look like fun? Pumbaa: Yeah, when you pull string at back, It begin start to float. Juna and Annie: Really? Rob the Lifeguard: What did you think now? Timon: Why, You wanna see your test it out? June and Annie: Well, sure it then. (June and Annie Starting these Floating Suits with Inflation When Pull String at Back, so does Dooley) Annie: Wow! June: I'm getting so big! Pooh: It's exist something? June: Ohh! Annie: Oh wait until we're getting even bigger! Tigger: Oh Yikes, Is overinflating. Dooley the Lifeguard: Oh my goodness, we're getting so big! Rob the lifeguard: Just take it easy oh no, a PUFFERFISH!. Pumbaa: (Gasps) What are they all going, Oh No!, Annie, Dooley & June are floating with these inflation suits, He needs your help, WelI'll catch you, Guys, and We'll Gonna Get You, CRAZY PUFFERFISH!. Tigger: What! Pooh: Oh Bother. Timon: Hmm? I think they're swimming in the pool, Guys. Reunited At college, Leo has taken a diploma in music, June has taken a diploma in politics, Annie has taken a psychology diploma, and Quincy is studying filmmaking. Leo: How did it go, your first lesson? Annie: It went pretty well, to be fair; I'm pretty good at psychology. I'm wondering if they have some kind of orchestra, here. Leo: I'm sure they do. (Meanwhile, as Leo and Annie stroll down the corridor, they suddenly come across June, who has chosen a politics diploma) June: (to herself, having caught sight of Leo) I swear I recognize him. Leo? Leo: (having seen June) June? Is...Is that you? June: Yes, it's me. (she opens her arms, about to hug Leo) Hello, Leo. Leo: Oh, my Gosh. Hold this for a second, Annie. (Leo throws his bag to Annie and she catches it, as June runs over to Leo, jumps into his arms and hugs him) June: (embraced with Leo) Oh, it's soooooo good to be back. Leo: (embraced with June) Long time, no see, June. Annie: Welcome back, June. (June lets go of Leo) June: Great to see you again, Annie. Annie: Likewise, June. Leo: What're you studying, June? June: I'm taking a diploma in politics. Our first lesson today has been about former British Prime Minister, Margaret Thatcher, the 'Iron Lady'. Annie: (with sheer disgust) Oh, no. Not Thatcher! Leo: Ignore Annie; she's an established Democrat. Which part of her premiership did you study? June: The Winter of Discontent, and also the Falklands War. Annie: It'll be quite a while, then, before you get to the dreaded Poll Tax. If I was old enough to take part in that protest, I would've been there with them. June: Well I wouldn't, as a prominent Republican supporter. Anyway, what're you two doing? Leo: I'm obviously taking a music diploma. June: Great choice, Leo! Leo: And Annie's doing psychology. Is it just the three of us here? (Quincy, who has taken a diploma in filmmaking, suddenly bumps into Leo and drops some of his books) Quincy: Oh, sorry! Leo: Need some help? Quincy: That'd be nice, thank you. (He recognizes Leo's face) Leo?! June: Apparently it isn't just the three of us. Leo: Quincy?! I haven't seen you in four years! Annie: Welcome back, Quincy! Quincy: Great to see you guys again! Leo: What course are you taking, Quincy? Quincy: A filmmaking degree. I'm wondering if Disney ever calls us up to make a new TV show. Leo: It might happen. Anyway, I've got history next. June: So have I. (She briefly looks at her schedule) And it appears Leo and I are both in the same room. Come on, Leo. (Leo and June walk off arm-in arm, while Annie and Quincy both notice they have physics and head off in the opposite direction. cut to the scene, Leo and Annie will having the camping trip.) Leo: It was fun, Quincy can not be taught one to ignore him protected programming. (chuckles) (Annie turns on the music bell from baby toys) Leo: (gasps). What are you doing? Annie: Nothing! Leo: Say there, I want to hear my music bell. Annie: NO! Leo: SHARE! GET THE IMPOSTER'S BEFORE I'M READY! (laughs). Annie: Hey! Ow! Get me music bell, because I wanna hear it! (Annie stucking his mouth with lollipop on the tree) Annie: Mmm! (swallow) a lollipop has chosen me as her candy. Leo: Well I don't care! Annie: She's so yummy. (Annie is growing inflation her bum) Annie: Look, my bum getting weight gain. (Annie is growing inflation her tummy) Annie: And my tummy getting weight gain! Why, They're's a whole body! Well, they liked me! They're does liked pleasure to weighing! Now, there a... There... (Annie inflating her growing body is complete) Annie (Screams): AAH!!! June: I think it might be a picture and original picture. There is a might be (gasps)! Quincy: Hmm? (Quincy gets juice out of the fridge) Police Chase at Little Einsteins Leo: You know team? I was having a fun. so... I was having a fun (Rob, Dooley and Mr. Melson is Here) Mr. Melson: Now what's supposed doing in here? Leo: What, I was having a fun. Mr. Melson: Please, please, There is not sneaking off. Leo: You. I'm trying to make a script. Mr. Melson: There's nothing do about it. You know why? Rob the Lifeguard: Do you think what's happened? Leo: You know? I was not sneaking off. Mr. Melson: You are supposed to be in here? You're in a ply. There's only a little. Leo: I didn't a ply, It was offered. Mr. Melson: How make you accept?! You are supposed to be a go. Leo: What, No, We must go, It was made of time. Rob the Lifeguard: You know little boy. offered, littering, you have fasset, We made batting a go. Leo: You for bit me? Rob the Lifeguard: We will stay in here. Leo: I'm must be allowed with the sucerity for my music to grow! Rob the Lifeguard: You don't understand me? It's that anyone of that??? Leo: ARE YOU KIDDING?!!!!! GOT.......... Are you kidding got over in here. Rob the Lifeguard: There's no time for this, Leo, Before you must watching you. Leo: There's no watching, I am in here! You made no have sucerity in here! Rob the Lifeguard: You See Must Be Aright Six Days! Annie: (Sighs) (Annie untied the string of sheet music) Rob the Lifeguard: Take Kids Under Arrest! Annie: Run! (Annie throws shee music at Police Man) (Leo, June, Quincy and Annie Run) (Police Cops Man is Looking Around Us) Police Cop Man: This Way. Mr. Melson: Okay, Sit Down, Sit Down, Please. Rob the Lifeguard: And the Girl, Who Makes it Mistake, Who Find Some Musical Instrument's, Little Einsteins That Will Be on You. Most Mistake. Cuckoo, Cuckoo, (Police Cops Chases at Little Einsteins) (Little Einsteins in the Swimming Pool Kitchen Indoor in Small Door) Annie: Come on, Follow me. Leo: Excuse Us, Partners, Coming Through, Mayor of California: Stop! I Need the motorcycle and I Will Stop You! (Little Einsteins Gets Arrested with Telling a Rob the Lifeguard) Rob the Lifeguard: ADIOS, AMIGOS. "I Just Can't Wait to Be Cute" Annie: That was can't hardly wait Huh? I'm going to enjoy this rhythm you know? Annie (Singing): ♪ I'm going to be mighty cute. So and it makes beware. ♪ Leo: ♪ Well I never seen it cute of either with quite some little hair. ♪ Annie the Mermaid (Singing): ♪ I'm going to be a main of fit. but know cute was before. I'm brushing up I'm looking down. I'm working on my Splash! ♪ Leo: ♪ Thus far a rather uninspiring thing. ♪ Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! Annie the Mermaid (Singing): ♪ Oh "I Just Can't Wait to Be Cute!" ♪ Leo: ♪ Nothing to get here children if you think. ♪ Annie the Mermaid (Singing): ♪ Know you said do this. ♪ Leo: ♪ No I said that I-- ♪ June the Mermaid (Singing): ♪ You know to said be there ♪ Quincy: ♪ No I mean, what wha-- ♪ Annie the Mermaid (Singing): ♪ You know it said stop that. ♪ Leo: ♪ What do you know I realize. ♪ June and Annie the Mermaid (Singing): ♪ You know it said see here ♪ Leo: ♪ Now see here! ♪ Annie the Mermaid (Singing): ♪ We don't around all day. ♪ Leo: ♪ Well, we're stepin' us out. ♪ Annie the Mermaid (Singing): ♪ Beatinf to it on my way. ♪ (MUSIC PLAYING) Quincy: ♪ I will see but you if I. ♪ Leo: ♪ Some swimly heart-to-heart. ♪ Annie the Mermaid (Singing): ♪ Cute so little whale feel a bit of water. ♪ Leo: ♪ This is the smartest when it is headed count me out. But I cannot hardly wait to be cute, and neither can you. Aw! ♪ Quincy: ♪ This is child is getting wildly out of pool, ♪ Annie the Mermaid (Singing): ♪ Oh "I Just Can't Wait to Be Cute!" ♪ (MUSIC PLAYING) Annie the Mermaid (Singing): ♪ Everybody look left ♪ Leo: Yikes! Annie the Mermaid (Singing): ♪ Everybody look right, Everywhere you look I'm...Standing in the spotlight ♪ Leo: ♪ Not yet! ♪ Fish Crowd Chorus: ♪ Let every fish go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the pool It's gonna be Mermaid Annie's finest fling! ♪ Annie the Mermaid (Singing) and Fish Crowd Chorus: ♪ Oh "I Just Can't Wait to Be Cute!" Oh "I Just Can't Wait to Be Cute!" Oh "I Just Can't Wait...to Be Cute!" ♪ Welcome Home (The Little Einsteins arrive at the tree entrance of their hideout) Leo: (visibly nervous) Okay, let's see if this entrance still works. June: And let's hope none of us start singing that monstrous song from 'The Sound Of Music'. (Leo puts his hand on the first button) Leo: (singing) Do-re... (Quincy pushes his button) Quincy: (singing) ...Me-fa... (June pushes her button) June: (singing) ...So-la... (Finally, Annie pushes her button) Annie: (singing) Ti-do! (To Leo's relief, the door opens) Leo: We're in! June: Okay. Let's give this place a good clean up. Annie: We're gonna be in for a long afternoon. Leo: Oh, come on, Annie. It's not that bad. Quincy: And let's also put in a kitchen. Leo: And I think we should also put in bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms; we may wanna stay here every now and again. (We see a montage of the Little Einsteins getting their hideout up to scratch, and even building some new rooms. Eventually, Leo decides to put in a new security system) Leo: I think we should put in a new security system. June: I agree; I mean, we're fine with media exposure, but then again, we don't want everyone to find out where we live, do we? Leo: No, we don't. Annie: Neither do I. Quincy: Not, me, either! (Shortly after installing the new security system, Leo decides the team should get to work on Rocket) Leo: And now, for the creme-de-le-creme of our 'refurbishment program', Rocket! June: Definitely! Leo: Come on, then! Let's get to work! (They update Rocket, and finally, after a few hours, their hideout is once again up and running) Leo: We did it. Our home is now officially restored! (Leo hugs June and hi-fives Quincy) Quincy: Great work, all of you! Leo: Indeed! (Leo ponders for a second) So, what should we do? Should we live here for good, or should we move back to our old homes? June: I personally think we may as well settle into our hideout; we've already moved away from our families. Annie: I agree. Quincy: Me too. Leo: You're right, June. It feels so good to be back! June: Indeed, Leo. Leo: And it will always be YOUR home, June. June: Aww. (To Leo's surprise, June passionately kisses him, in front of Annie and Quincy. Leo feels uneasy for a moment, but then indulges in the moment. Annie and Quincy applaud, as we lead into the song 'Love Survives') June: Sorry, Leo. I just couldn't help it. Leo: You don't need to apologize, June. So I'm going to take a break with bowl of cereal. (Leo eats a cereal in the room) Leo: Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. (Burps) Ah, and that's the sign that the tank is full. Too Hard of Music Notes (♪ Quincy start to playing Trumpet ♪) Annie: ♪ Everyday for dancing song, Lovely La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la laaa, La la, La la, La la, La la, La la, we lov- ♪ (Quincy stop to playing Trumpet when Leo look for music notes) Leo: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! You must follow the notes! La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, THE NOTES!!! You, Annie, Can you read music? Can you tell me that you could read it word? Annie: Yeah, Yes Leo S-So I can. But not at first word. Leo: You've heard him? It's not at first time. Do you think I need you to read it at a second... singing? You, just go, Go Away! No More Singing! Ooh! Oh my dear. So june. Do you like for singing like this with voice. June: ♪ Everyday for dancing ♪ Multiverse Leo: Okay team, Do you know what is like a multiverse? Quincy: For what? Leo: The flying highest places! Annie: Oh yeah, It's the flying highest places. I see. June: What is flying highest places mean's? Leo: The flying highest places mean's there flying like a bird. Quincy: Like a bird flying? Leo: Yes, I think so. June: We can press the button with multiverse. Annie: Does anything were finding the "Musical Intrument's". Come on, Let's go! Leo: Ready, Let's role! Universe: The Flying Bird High Place #1 (Poof) Annie: Now, Leo, Were are we? Universe: The Jungle Book (Poof) Quincy: Wait a minute? Wait a minute?! Were are we?! Leo: I've know, This is a universe from The Jungle Book Annie: Mr. Snake, Is that you? Kaa: (gasps). S-Snack. Ohohoho. Come over here you. Annie: Ooh. Quincy: Leo, We've got a help us! Leo: Okay, I was wondering! (Quincy looking a button) Leo: What was that?! Quincy: I don't know! Leo: Okay, Do it, do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it DO IT! Quincy: How was that? Leo: Okay, Just push this button! (Poof) Kaa: (hit the head onthe rock) Ow! Hmmm, Phooie Snake! Universe: The Flying Bird High Place #2 Universe: Mulan Universe: The Flying Bird High Place #3 Universe: The Little Mermaid Universe: The Flying Bird High Place #4 Universe: Disney Land (Poof) Quincy: Wow, This is tricky. Leo: I so say so, Were in a Disney Land Universe. Goofy: Could you guys move, You blocking on the TV. Mickey: Look! Is a Disney Princesses for Ariel, Belle, Alice, Mulan, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Snow White! Yay! Those movie existions! Leo: How was a pay for second of all before a 20 seconds. Mickey: THAT'S YOU!!!! Leo: Bye. (Poof) Universe: The Flying Bird High Place #5 Universe: Little Einsteins in Real Life (Poof) Leo (Real Life): Uh...Quincy, This feels weird. Quincy (Real Life): Hit the button. (Poof) Universe: The Flying Bird High Place #6 Universe: Scott Leadready II in White Invisible Universe: Taking a Big Pictures Away Universe: Dogs Friends to the End Leo: Whew! That was quite a climb. Quincy: It certainly was a long way up. Annie: But where are we? (Alarm Bleeps) June: Uh-Oh. Leo: We're Trapped! Quincy: Again! Annie: (with sheer disgust) Too bad! All four: Wah-Wah-Wah. Annie: How are we going to get out of this one? June: Oh! Well, That was easy. Leo: Too easy. Quincy: Well team, Let's move. Leo: Quincy, No! June: Oh no! Annie: Wait! There Might Be- Leo, June and Annie: Laser beams! Quincy: Yup. There definitely are laser beams. Leo: If you touch one of the laser beams, You'll set off an alarm. Annie: And then we'll get caught. June: And secret kids should never get caught! Quincy: But How do we get past them? Leo: First of all, We've gotta be cool. Second of all, We've got a mission! Quincy: Mission? Annie: Yeah! June: We'll mission our way under those laser beams! Return To Fame? Quincy: Indeed, we WILL be friends forever! Annie: Hang on a second, NBC news is on. Leo: (noticing the reporter's face) That's John Sweeney. And he's reporting a story about us. John: It has recently been reported that the former 'Little Einsteins' who once starred in the popular Disney series of the same name have gotten back together. (June suddenly has flashbacks to a college seminar about Scientology which she and Annie attended) June: Wait a minute. I think I might know how John Sweeney found out we got back together; I told him myself. Leo: You told him?! June: I did. Annie and I were attending a seminar he organised about the Church Of Scientology. Annie: Oh, yeah. He showed us how Scientology deals with the media, and how the Church's spokesman, Tommy Davis drove him to an absolute meltdown in front of his own TV cameras. Quincy: Leo and I weren't there; we felt the need to catch up on some of our work. June: And on my way out, Sweeney suddenly recognised me. He said 'Hey, are you June, from that TV series, Little Einsteins, that used to be on Disney Channel?'. Leo: And what exactly did you say in response? June: I said 'Oh, yes, that's me. I'm getting back together with the other three Little Einsteins; we broke up a couple of years ago', and he replied 'Oh, good for you'. Leo: And so that's why John's reporting it! Quincy: I bet there's gonna be some speculation if we're gonna do another TV show. Leo: Would you guys like to do another TV show? June: I'd love to! Annie: Definitely! Quincy: Yes! Leo: So would I. Annie: I think I know how to start a new TV series; think of another mission, and ask Disney to document it! Leo: Great idea, Annie! June: Okay. But, what exactly should we do to plan our mission? Leo Interrupting at Timon/June Swallows a Lollipop and Makes Growth Leo: Hey, Timon, Have you seen my mom and dad? Quincy: It should be here, we've got to go. Timon: Go? But, You've just got here. We will make it time too, It just running low on disney candy for everyone. They just love new lolliopop of that. Tigger: Love?! They just walking on this time. Pooh: Just look it my "Hunny" Pot! Timon: Mmm. We'll you think, Silly Old Bear, You agree with DisneyWorld. Pooh: Silly Old Be--?! Who did you think your talking to?! I have over drink this food, And I deserve more respe--! (Timon Takeoff at Pooh's Shirt and Timon Wearing this Pooh's Shirt) Timon: Ah. That's better. That's not cold at all. Tigger: Hey, Nobody takes the bear's shirt! Accept me! Give me back you furry fresh meerkat! (Tigger Takeoff at Timon's Shirt and Pooh Wearing a Shirt Back) Leo: Oh, Come on, Guys, We're telling a story. Timon: Whoa there, Boy, We're not telling anywhere. Leo: Oh yeah, June and Annie it's right over into Disney's LollipopLand. Annie: Wow! We're are we? June: I don't know, I'll be right back. Leo: And June was cross the over the LollipopLand. Timon: LollipopLand? She's was a... something? June: (eating candypop) Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Ooh! Lollipop. (giggles) Oh. E-E-E! (sighs) (in the mouth) Naugh! (gulp) Ah. (stomach growls) Huh? (gasps) Uh-oh! (inflating underwear is growth) Annie: What's all that (gasps) Leo: She' inflating now! Timon: That's not lying... But, no.... She's... (June's Belly Inflation is Growth) Annie: June, What am I done?! June: Help me get out of here! Timon: She's... SHE'S INFLATING?! Leo: YES! (June's Belly Inflation is Growth) June: Please, Help me. Annie: I'll help you, June. Leo: I don't care if what is going on? Timon: I don't care, My boy! I deserve you made display (June's Belly Inflation Is Growth) June: Please, Annie, Help me, Help. Annie: I wish you can deflate this tummy. (June's Belly Is Deflating) Annie: It worked! Leo: So that's telling a LollipopLand. That's so. Timon: Yeah? Well I... Think, think, think. Leo: How did you thinking, Timon, Well? Well?! Timon: ♪ Hakuna Matata, What a wonderful phrase! ♪ Leo: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, wait, wait. Wh-What's going on? Pumbaa: Err... Timon is starting to sing? Leo: Yeah! She's just singing with a spotlight on it. Timon: What? It was guys will have taking all over the place. June: Phew, Not good thing I wearing underwear. Leo: Are you alright, June? Now, Annie, What was a thing going on again? Annie (Yells at Timon): Mouse! (Giggles) (Leo, June, Quincy, Tigger and Pooh Gasps) Timon: (Gasps) What did you call me? Leo: Um, Well, He said House, Yeah, You are so home sweet house. Timon: My name's not house! Leo: Not house? Uh, Well, She's a said that is going on again. Annie: You're a Little Mouse! (Giggles) June: Now we'll see for that. Quincy: We've got a go. Timon: No, no, no! A Little What?! Leo: A Little Couch, Can you see a Couch with I made? Annie: Not Couch, Mouse, A Timon Little Mousy Mouse! (Giggles) Timon: (Growls) Leo: Huh? Now will trying do it that one. Timon: So that's what said that?! And that's what thanks I get?! You've bringin' sister here and to refuse me?! I'm going to ripped up your head off, To play happy snack with it! Pumbaa: Just in Time! Leo: That is more ridiculous. We Here to Help! Leo: Now Aardvark, You take this lot's of Fire Wood's. Aardvark: Very Good Leo. Quincy: They're easy of Music Stuff. Ooh! Those Intrument's are professional cool! Annie: I'll try to clean up this room in this house now Leo. Leo: Okay Annie. Porcupine: Here. Let's me help you Aardvark. Now then. Which is the electronic toys? Aardvark: I wonder? Porcupine: (Giggling) No time for this. Umm.... Fancy is against electronic toys? Aardvark: Electronic Roles! Okay! Porcupine: (Giggles) Leo: Hey! Gently Aardvark! There's no way to throw toys! Quincy: Hey! I know danger could traffic? June: Hmmmm? Annie: This room job's more than I embarrassing for. Aardvark: Nope! Not this doll! not enough this operation! Nope! Not this Balloon Tank Toy! (Aardvark throw this Balloon Tank Toy in through a window of June and Annie's Room in the House) Leo: Right. Now let see a intrument? Hey? That's not an instrument? That's a toy. I wonder that toy would could be? Porcupine: (Giggles) Time made was off! Leo: Porcupine! I'll see you on my way home! June: (Humming) Annie: Hey. (Annie is windup with Balloon Tank Toy) (Balloon Tank Toy is turned on) (Annie and June Weight Gain Inflation like a Balloon) June: Hey! Hey! Annie: (Gasps and Sighs) (June Weight Gain Inflation like a Balloon) (Annie Weight Gain Inflation like a Balloon) Annie: Ha Ha-What? (Annie and June Weight Gain Inflation like a Balloon) Annie: (Chuckling) Who silly now June? June: As if! I'm calling my parents! Where's my phone? (Annie's Butt Weight Gain Inflation like a Balloon on the door) (June's Butt Weight Gain Inflation like a Balloon on the window) Leo: That's not rocket thinking about again is it? (June's Butt Weight Gain Inflation like a Balloon on the window) Leo: Oh my goodness! That's June and Annie's Room Quincy! Right! I'll go deflated her! Right you are some. Quincy: Ooh! June! Leo: Quincy! It's too big! I can't get in! Annie: (Giggling) You're face is so fat! June: Are you always the silly? Annie: Ooh! Stop it. Train Fight Leo and June have managed to pass the painting of 'The Yellow House' to Rocket, only to find the Art Thief and his accomplice approaching: Leo: Well done, Rocket! (He sees the thieves approaching) Oh, no. Art Thief: What have you done to that painting?! Leo: Rocket has it! Art Thief's Accomplice: Wha? Leo: Don't you dare call us that. June: Don't worry, Leo. I'll deal with them myself. One always tries so hard in life to sort things out on an intellectual/conversational level, but I'm afraid that on this occasion, it just isn't possible. (A brief fight scene ensues, which ultimately leaves the thief with a scar on his chin. The train then stops as Annie and Quincy land Rocket nearby. The police then arrive and apprehend the Art Thief and his accomplice) Leo: Well done, all of you. June: Thanks, Leo. Annie: You were brilliant, June. June: And so were you, Annie. Quincy: And you, Leo. Leo: And you, Quincy, and even (he points to the audience) YOU! Annie: Ready, Let's Role! Rob the Lifeguard: Hey, Officer, OFFICER!!! Police Cop Man: Wh- What is It! Rob the Lifeguard: We've Got a Help us, Little Einsteins in the Train Fight Those Before We can gets arrested of Kids! Police Cop Man: Well it Sounds Like a Great Idea. Rob the Lifeguard: Alright. Let's Get Him! Blue Little Pig: Were almost there! Whoa, Ohhhhh!! Green Little Pig: Wait, Don't wait up! Whoa No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Oww!!! Leo: Maybe... Yellow Little Pig: Wait, I don't want to die! Whoa, Were going to be crash! Leo: Hmm? I'm sure Piggies trouble that works, right guys? Rabbit: Get ready! Blast off! Where is it? Where is it?! (Rabbit's Airplane shutting down) Rabbit: Uh oh. Whoa! (Water Splashing) (Buzzing and Explosion) (Rabbit Screams Like a Wilhelm) Porcupine: Up, up, up, and away! Where is it (Porcupine's Airplane shutting down) Porcupine: Uh oh. (Holler Like a Goofy) Crowd: Little Einsteins! Little Einsteins! Leo: Ready for ride! We don't want to be chased All three: Yes Sir Leo! Crowd: Little Einsteins! Little Einsteins! (Leo Driving a Train) (Police Officer and Rob the Lifeguard Driving a Police Car) Crowd: Little Einsteins! Little Einstei-- (gasps) Go Away, Officer, Go Away! Rob Arrives Leo: Rob, I can't believe you chase me on this police car! Rob the lifeguard: What, me? Oh! kids, I think I told you I said you're under arrest! (Laughing) June: Shut up! It's not funny! Art Thief getting arrested! Police Officer: As a matter of fact, This is better than idea. I'm telling Art Thief under a arrest. Rob the Lifeguard: You bet! Great along! Quincy: Hey, I know! He's Badke. (Laughing) Badke: Huh? Mayor: I declare you New Heroes of California. ( People, Rocket and Big Jet cheering) Leo: The End. "Curtain Call" Leo: Okay team! It's Showtime! All three: Okay! Leo: Just Pat, pat, pat Peoples: Whoa! Wow! (Rocket flying in home) All four: Yahoo! All four: Pat, pat, pat (Rocket flying high) Leo: This way team! (Let's give a hand, and hear it for the team) All: And rah-rah-rah for Rocket! Quincy: ♪ Come on, take a bow ♪ June: ♪ It's your turn now! ♪ Annie: ♪ Let's hear a big hand for you! ♪ (Everyone claps) Leo: Now... pat, clap, pat, clap, pat, clap! June: ♪ Let's give a big cheer for the map of the day! ♪ Leo: Home! All: Home! Quincy: ♪ The composer of the beautiful map we go! ♪ Leo: Home Sweet Home! All: Home Sweet Home! Hooray! Yay, Home Sweet Home! (Leo, June, Quincy and Annie telling a Mommy and Daddy) Annie: Hooray! Thanks for helping to save the mission. Leo: You're welcome! after all. We save the mission! We finished a whole adventure! Leo and Annie: We are friend. (Leo Hug at Annie) Quincy: Ha-ha! (Quincy Hug at June) (twinkling theme ending) Rewinding the Whole Movie Back to the Beginning Timon: Well, that's it. The Big Wrap-Up, The Happy Ending, The Grand Finale. Pumbaa: It's Over, already. Timon: Well, Pumbaa, Pooh, Tigger. That's the things about endings they come at the End. Pumbaa: Ooh, can we watch it again? Tigger: Say, hoohoohooo. Timon: Guys, we've just sawed. Maybe tomorrow. Timon's Ma: Hey, what are you four doing? (gasps). You didn't tell me you were watching the movie, I wanna watch too. Pooh: Oh Bother. Timon: Ma, we've just finished. The show's over. Timon's Ma: (holding a remote) Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it. (Pushes the button & rewinds the whole film back at the beginning). Timon: Ma! Timon's Ma: Uncle Max, we're going to watch the movie. Timon: Oh, No! Uncle Max: Hey, I've got some extra butter. Adult Simba: Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. (Mickey Mouse walk to sit and watch a movie) Timon: What the-- Snow White: Oh, excuse me. Sleepy: Excuse me. Bashful: Excuse me. Doc: Excuse me. Sneezy: Excuse me. Happy: Excuse me. Grumpy: Excuse me. -Get out of the way. Timon Who is this crowd? Hey, down in front! (Stitch jumps onto Goofy, The Mad Hatter, Rabbit & Donald Duck) Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Peter Pan: (crowing) (The Lost Boys lands onto Peter Pan) Timon: Watch it! Ohh! OK, buddy, you win. Tigger: Say, Sure you don't mind? Timon's Ma: I smell a butter. Timon: Mhmm. (Rocket stop driving) All four: Whoo-hoo! Leo: Whoo-hoo. (coughing) Well done, team, (eating popcorn) Now we're going watching a movie and just before you know. (Annie and June pour in the butter of popcorn) June and Annie: Mmmmm. Leo: (clear throats) Girls! Stop putting around. We've got an company. June: I'm finished. Annie: And I'm finished. Pumbaa: Only gently. everyone, this is only a Little Einstein for telling twice. Leo: Hello. June: Hello. Quincy: Hello. Annie: Hello. Timon's Ma: After a script everybody, we need a watching on this movie. Pumbaa: Popcorn... Popcorn... popcorn Annie: You know the popcorn and the butter? Pooh: Oh! The popcorn and the butter. Yes! Quincy: So, I know how create the movie you need to watching the movie aren't you? creating in the movie. Timon's Mom: Oh yes, I knew it, We're going to watching a movie. Timon: Yeah! We're going to watching a movie. Is in that Exciting?! (giggling) Pumbaa: Movie day well get summons scene! Please into my grub butter with including with movie yourself! Annie: You do that, really! Pumbaa: Certainly, Timon! Hold this remote as movie. Pooh: Yes. All little einstein: Yay! (giggling) Tigger: hoo hoo hooooo. Timon: Hakuna Matata. Pumbaa: Err, Timon. I still don't do so well in Crowds. Outtakes & Bloopers Little Einsteins Theme Song Director: 3, 2 1, ACTION!!! (curtains open and none is there and not even singing) Director: WHERE THE HECK ARE MY WORKERS! THEY SHOULDA BEEN HERE HOURS AGO! (the four stand in a line) Leo: Hello! June: Helloooo! Annie: Hellooooo! Quincy: Helloooooo! Director: THERE YOU ARE! GET INTO SINGING POSTION! Leo: Ok! We Will Get right to it sir! we won't let you down!! (Director Gets In Rage) "GET TO WORK ALREADY!!! All four: OK! ﻿ Finding the Thief Director: 3, 2, 1, And Action! Leo: The dog. Plavlet the Dog: Hm? Director: Cut, Cut! Who let him on the set? Plavlet the Dog: Huh? Director: Security! Rocket Science Director: 1, 2, 3. Action. Leo: Good, Annie. Annie: Whoa! Ow. Director: Cut, Cut. Leo: Oops. Police Chase at Little Einsteins Director: 1, 2, 3. Action. Rob the Lifeguard: You know little boy. offered, littering, you have fasset, We batting a g-(sighs) (Microphone has been onscreen) Director: Cut please? Any script? Rob the Lifeguard: No, I can't see with the microphone still going on again. Bambi and Thumper Meets Flower Director: 1, 2, 3. Action. Flower: What was that? Thumper: Where are we? Bambi: I don't know, It something they... they... they- Flower: (Grunts, Farts and Giggles) Bambi: Oh, Flower, That's nasty! Director: Cut, Cut.